


Das ist Liebe

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769
Summary: 德语是否能够叙述爱情？





	Das ist Liebe

1.  
Die Liebe ist ein Wunder, das immer wieder möglich, das Böse eine Tatsache, die immer vorhanden ist.  
\--von Friedrich Dürrenmatt

爱是奇迹，随时可能发生，恶是事实，永远存在。  
——弗里德里希•迪伦马特

 

“是时候面对你在二战中的罪行了。罗德里赫。”  
“不……我只是做了路德维希让我做的事……”  
“——你爱他么？”  
“爱？什么叫做爱？我，我只是……”  
“——你爱他么？”  
“这太荒谬了。为什么要提到爱？难道你们没看到我曾经试图抵抗吗，难道你们没看到‘誓死效忠-红白红’的标语吗，难道你们没有……”  
“我们看到你在英雄广场热烈地吻他。我们看到你迅速地换上纳粹的制服，建立起集中营。我们看到你的双手沾满无辜者的鲜血。”  
“这些都不是出于我的意志……我……”  
“——你爱他么？”  
“够了，这场审判是一出闹剧。为何要提到爱？难道只要爱他就会罪不可赦？”  
“——你爱他。”  
“……是的，我爱他。”  
“审判结束。罗德里赫•埃德勒斯坦，有罪。”

"Die Liebe ist ein Wunder, das immer wieder möglich, das Böse eine Tatsache, die immer vorhanden ist. ”

 

2  
Ewige Liebe: die Ewigkeit in ihrer vergänglichsten Form.  
\--von Hans Krailsheimer

爱之永恒：这永恒性即体现于其易逝的形式。  
——汉斯•克海塞梅尔

 

是从什么时候开始梦见那讨厌的家伙的？  
瓦修•茨温利气急败坏地想。  
为什么那个家伙出现在自己梦中的时候，永远都是那副没用的软绵绵的豆丁模样？  
他要用所有尖刻的语言嘲笑那个孩子，软弱的孩子，爱哭的孩子，永远都被匈牙利揍得鼻青脸肿的孩子。  
然而，当他在街头的转角见到那穿着黑色风衣的身影的时候，却慌忙别过头去。  
那个孩子。已不再是孩子的孩子。  
他从未如此痛恨他。  
——一如他痛恨那段背着小小的罗德里赫骂骂咧咧地回家的时光已经一去不返的事实一般。

"Ewige Liebe: die Ewigkeit in ihrer vergänglichsten Form..”

 

3．  
Auch ist das vielleicht nicht eigentlich Liebe, wenn ich sage, daß Du mir das Liebste bist; Liebe ist, daß Du mir das Messer bist, mit dem ich in mir wühle.  
\--von Franz Kafka

当我说，你是我的最爱的时候，也许那并不是真正的爱；真正的爱是，对我而言，你像剜心的尖刀那样刻骨铭心。  
——弗朗茨•卡夫卡

 

一九三八年三月十五日。  
——这一天终于来了。  
——是啊。终于来了。  
他闭上眼睛，感觉到落在自己嘴唇上的冰冷。  
那一刻，英雄广场上欢声雷动。  
“我爱你。”交缠的唇齿间挤出这三个单词，仿佛荒野上的草丛被冷风拂过，悉索作响。  
他只是默不作声。

"Liebe ist, daß Du mir das Messer bist, mit dem ich in mir wühle.”

 

4.  
Die Liebe ist so unproblematisch wie ein Fahrzeug. Problematisch sind nur die Lenker, die Fahrgäste und die Straße.  
\-- von Franz Kafka

无疑，爱就像辆机车。换的是司机、乘客和道路。  
——弗朗茨•卡夫卡

 

“啊啊啊请不要杀了我！我什么都会做！什么都会做！”  
（这什么啊！难道他不是罗马帝国的后代吗！）  
“我在巴伐利亚还有亲戚的！”  
（有亲戚又怎么样啊……）  
“啊等等我们以前是不是见过！”  
（谁见过你这种pasta废柴啊！）  
“我们一定见过吧！你，你是……”  
（够了你再攀亲戚也攀不到我身上。）  
“你是……”  
（喂喂为什么这种气氛这么不对劲？）  
“你是……”  
（等等为什么我的敌人会扑到我身上哭得稀里哗啦的？这种诡异的状况是什么？陷阱吗？）  
“呜呜我以为再也见不到你了……呜呜呜呜……”  
（噢天哪我这套军装是新发的！）  
“我等了那么多年！那么多年！你这混蛋！呜呜呜呜……”  
（糟了我好像要被勒死了……敌人果然还是……罗马帝国的后代……）

"Die Liebe ist so unproblematisch wie ein Fahrzeug. Problematisch sind nur die Lenker, die Fahrgäste und die Straße.”

 

5.  
Liebe ist der Entschluß, das Ganze eines Menschen zu bejahen, die Einzelheiten mögen sein, wie sie wollen.  
\-- von Otto Flake

爱意味着这样的决定，肯定主流，放任末节。  
——欧托•弗拉克

 

请不要盯着玛丽亚采尔一直看。笨蛋先生。  
可是我还能盯着哪里……  
请不要注意那些细枝末节的东西。  
可是主要部分都已经……  
您的注意力还很不集中。您在听我说话么？  
——上帝啊！您下定决心要捉弄我么！  
面对着领巾散开，衣衫全敞，下半身真空的贵族少爷叫我怎么集中注意力！

"Liebe ist der Entschluß, das Ganze eines Menschen zu bejahen, die Einzelheiten mögen sein, wie sie wollen.”

 

6.  
Je mehr wir einen Menschen lieben, desto weniger sollten wir ihm schmeicheln.  
\--von Jean-Baptiste Molière

真正的爱慕不表现为谄媚。  
——让-巴蒂斯特•莫里哀

 

“哈哈哈哈你这个没用的小少爷！”  
“比起穿裤子，你还是穿裙子更合适！”  
“太弱了！亏你还是个大帝国！太弱了！”  
“你就陪你那些拖着鼻涕的小屁孩慢慢玩去吧！”  
“只会犹豫不决装模作样拿腔拿调！太逊了！哈哈哈！”  
“以后你再也不是德意志联邦的一分子了！滚回家听音乐去吧！”

剑尖在那个没用的小少爷的咽喉前一厘米停下。  
可恶！不要用这种眼神看着我！  
基尔伯特狠狠地诅咒着。  
那一刻漫长犹如一生。

"Je mehr wir einen Menschen lieben, desto weniger sollten wir ihm schmeicheln. ”

 

7.  
Die Liebe ist vielleicht der höchste Versuch, den die Natur macht, um das Individuum aus sich heraus und zu dem anderen hinzuführen.　　　  
\-- von José Ortega y Gasset

爱情，也许是改变天性的最努力的尝试，要将利己引为利他。  
——何塞•奥特嘉•伊•戈塞特

 

我才不管他们的死活。  
瓦修•茨温利先生说。那时候一战的硝烟弥漫了整个欧洲的天空。  
他坐在自家门前晒着太阳。  
他们是自作自受。  
他说。那时候战争刚刚结束，他的邻居们全都穷困潦倒惨不忍睹。  
他在手工作坊里打制着自己心爱的军刀。  
我才没有任何义务去帮助他们。  
他咕咕哝哝地说。  
第二天，他东边的邻居门前多了一个大包裹。里面全是面包、乳酪和巧克力。  
巧克力的包装纸上有明显的涂抹过的痕迹。涂掉的字样却还隐约可见。  
罗德里赫残破的嘴角边浮起一丝微笑。

"Die Liebe ist vielleicht der höchste Versuch, den die Natur macht, um das Individuum aus sich heraus und zu dem anderen hinzuführen.”

 

8.  
Das Verlangen nach Gegenliebe ist nicht das Verlangen der Liebe, sondern der Eitelkeit.  
\-- von Friedrich Nietzsche  
　　　  
要求对方回报的爱并不是真爱，那只是自负。  
——弗里德里希•尼采

 

“路德快来救救我！我在北非战场，鞋带忽然系不上了！”  
“路德救命！我在撒哈拉沙漠，已经没有水了！不能煮意大利面了呜呜~~”  
“路德我做出了一个好东西！快看！真空冷冻包装！这样就能随时吃到新鲜意面了！”  
“路德……我肚子好疼……果然还是不能在坦克里吃冰淇淋吗……”  
“路德我好像输了，真的输了呢。哈哈。”  
“路德不要怪我，我得和同盟国一起打你呢。”

"Das Verlangen nach Gegenliebe ist nicht das Verlangen der Liebe, sondern der Eitelkeit.”

 

9.  
Die Liebe ist das einzige Märchen, das mit keinem 'es war einmal' beginnt - aber schließt.  
\-- von Hans Lohberger

只有讲爱情童话的时候，“从前”意味着结束，而不是开始。  
——汉斯•娄贝格

 

从前，有一个孩子，爱上了另外一个孩子。  
他说，我从公元900年开始就喜欢你了。再过多少年也最喜欢你。  
然后他离开了。  
这不是童话。

"Die Liebe ist das einzige Märchen, das mit keinem 'es war einmal' beginnt - aber schließt.”

 

  
10.  
Liebe ist gemeinsame Freude an der wechselseitigen Unvollkommenheit.　　　  
\-- von Hans Kudszus

爱情持久的秘密，就是两个人对彼此缺点相互打趣。  
——汉斯•库茨祖斯

 

“您的心智太不成熟，这样不利于孩子的教育。”  
“你又能把本大爷怎么样？软骨头受气包小少爷。”  
“过了那么多年您的语言还是这样粗俗不堪。”  
“老子我就这么说话！怎么着！”  
“难怪腓特烈会厌恶您的语言呐。”  
“别把老爹搬出来唬我！老爹德语其实说得呱呱叫！只不过他不说而已！”  
“那末呱呱叫又有什么用？”  
“呔！少来了，你家德语也不见得好到哪里去！细声细气装腔作势一听就烦！”  
“这是接人待物必要的礼仪。笨蛋先生。”  
“嗤！老子干嘛要跟你客气！你这个路痴！”  
……  
……  
……  
而他们之间的争吵确实旷日持久。

 

"Liebe ist gemeinsame Freude an der wechselseitigen Unvollkommenheit.”

 

END


End file.
